Molecular synthesis plays a critical role in a significant number of industries including the pharmaceutical, biological, biochemical and materials industries. Substantial resources and time are invested in the construction and development of molecular libraries for the characterization and identification of molecular species having promise for a particular application. Such libraries, however, are often rendered incomplete by the inability to efficiently synthesize a wide variety of chemical species. Many classes of chemical species, for example, require expensive reagents, complex and time consuming synthetic pathways and/or result in the production of hazardous by-products.